


The Pocky Game

by XXBackseatSerenadeXX



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6208621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XXBackseatSerenadeXX/pseuds/XXBackseatSerenadeXX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew suggests to Ryan that they play the Pocky game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pocky Game

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy. :)

Andrew was maybe a little bit bored. Okay, really bored. He decided to play a game with his favorite Canadian. He walked over to Ryan who was sitting on the couch, reading a comic book. "Ryan?" The Brit asked, sitting on the arm of the couch. Ryan looked up from the comic book, raising an eyebrow. "Yes, Andrew?" "I'm kinda bored..and I was wondering..do you wanna play a game?" Ryan set the comic book down, looking at the Brit again. "What type of game..?" The Canadian asked. 

"It's called the Pocky game." Andrew said, a light blush appearing on his cheeks. Ryan tilted his head. "What's the Pocky game..?" Andrew explained it, a blush dusting his cheeks again. Ryan's eyes widened. "Nope..not gonna happen." "Aw, come on. Please..." "There's a chance we'll end up k-kissing." Ryan stuttered, blushing lightly. "And...?" Andrew said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"And..it's just not gonna happen, Andrew." "Please..we only have to play it once." "No.." "Please?" "Nope." "Ryan...please..." "No, Andrew." Andrew did the one thing Ryan couldn't resist. The puppy face. "Please...?" He said, doing the dreaded puppy face. Ryan couldn't resist the puppy face. It was impossible. "Ugh...fine! Why do you always have to do the puppy face?" Andrew grinned. "Cause, you can't resist the puppy face." 

Ryan glared at the British male, but smiled when Andrew made another cute face. "Just one time?" "Promise." Ryan nodded. "Okay." Andrew got the pocky box, looking at Ryan, who looked unhappy. "We don't have to do this, Ry." Ryan smiled. "Nah, it's okay. I told you I would." Andrew smiled. "Okay." He sat across from Ryan, crossing his legs. Ryan crossed his as well. "Okay..so how do we do this..again?" He asked.

Andrew chuckled. "I'll show you." He pulled a piece of pocky out, putting one end between his teeth. He motioned for Ryan to do the same. Ryan bit onto the other piece. Andrew bit part of it, moving closer. He gestured for Ryan to do the same. Ryan did, finally getting the hang of it. They continued this until they met in the middle. Ryan moved closer and his lips brushed against Andrew's. Andrew blushed, getting distracted, which allowed Ryan to get the last piece. That also caused their lips to touch.

They kissed for a moment then, Ryan quickly pulled away. His face was red and he was sweating slightly. "W-Well t-that was f-fun." He stammered, biting his lip. Andrew, who was blushing like crazy said nothing. Ryan cleared his throat, grabbing another piece of pocky out of the box. "Round two?" He said, tilting his head cutely. Andrew grinned, biting his lip. "You're on."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
